A Destined Love
by galaxyromance
Summary: Haruhi has just recently discovered her feelings for Tamaki. He means so much to her now and a whole different person. Haruhi will be going through some changes because of this relationshp, including difficult ones. It's her time to adjust to her new life
1. I Think I Love You

**Author's Note: My first fanfic ever xD. So, it won't be perfect though I will be learning more and more as I write every chapter. My pen name is Bianca so you can call me that. Also, I fixed some mistakes here and there so that it's easier to read. That's all I have to say and please enjoy!**

**------------------**

The clock read 4:00, the time school was over. Haruhi and Tamaki were walking together on rich concrete sidewalk. The sun was shining bright and trees showed off their beauty. Though there were some clouds in the sky, it didn't really matter. It wasn't anything serious like rain clouds.

"Haruhi what are you cooking for daddy today?" Tamaki questioned her with excitement in his voice. He was hungry, not only that but he couldn't wait to be inside Haruhi's apartment room. He liked the nice smell of her apartment, the soft but not the best sofa of hers, and the way that the room seemed so clean and simple.

"Hm, what would you like?" Haruhi asked as she looked into the man's eyes. Lately she's been attractive to him and has been a lot kinder. She had recently discovered her feelings for Tamaki; she had always loved him and never noticed. He was always there for her when trouble seemed to be happening.

"Umm..." Tamaki looked around. Haruhi had made many commoner foods he had liked, even though this was his fourth time coming to her house. Tamaki seemed to be frustrated as he looked around. He put his two index fingers together and did that for a very long time until he came up with an answer.

"Onigiri, please Haruhi?" He asked with puppy eyes. He liked the taste of the pickled Ume fruit, salted salmon, and Katsuobushi. Tamaki's mouth watered to this.

"Sure, why not?" Haruhi said as she laughed at his begging. Haruhi gently grabbed his hand and smiled as she looked at him.

Tamaki blushed a light pink and shook his head. "Ha-Haruhi?" he asked her still blushing.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked as she laughed a bit at his emotion. "We're almost home so hold on there" Haruhi said smiling. Tamaki smiled back at her and calmed down. It wouldn't be too long until they were at Haruhi's apartment room.

---------------------------------------------

As they arrived at Haruhi's apartment, Haruhi took the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She immediately opened the door and stared for a moment. She seemed to be deep in thought as many thoughts went throughout her head. Tamaki was also into deep thought too; nothing to be heard only the birds chirping.

Finally Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts and walked in. "Tamaki?" Haruhi asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. Still, nothing to be heard by him. Haruhi laughed at this. "Tamaki..?" Haruhi tried asking him again. This time it wasn't funny. "Tamaki?!" she asked this time shaking his shoulders.

He finally woke up to this. "Sorry Haruhi" He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He waited for her answer but there was none. Tamaki seemed a bit sad to this. He walked in and took off his shoes as he watched Haruhi take off her own. Tamaki closed the door behind him and waited for a second.

"It's fine, don't sweat it" Haruhi said at last with a smile. Haruhi walked to the kitchen opening the fridge while Tamaki sat down. Haruhi got everything she needed to prepare the onigiri. She smiled while she did this. She started to make the meal as Tamaki stared at her smiling face. To this he smiled.

Soon the meal was ready so she brought the plate and placed it on the coffee table. "Would you like anything to drink?" Haruhi asked as she still looked at the food.

"No thanks, Haruhi. Come sit down with daddy!" Tamaki said as grabbed an onigiri.

"Okay, I will" Haruhi said with a laugh.

She sat down with Tamaki and watched him take a bite. He took another and another, for he was hungry. He finished the meal very quickly and as he did he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you Haruhi" Tamaki said suggestively, as he grabbed her hand and kissed her lips. This was their first kiss, so Haruhi was a bit shocked.

Haruhi pushed him away from her as she asked "Ta-Tamaki?" her cheeks pink. Tamaki looked at her for a second but before his eyes; she wrapped her hands around his neck. She started kissing him again as she pulled him closer to her making him fall on top of her.

Tamaki opened his eyes and his face was red from what she did. He felt like saying her name but he couldn't, his lips were attached to hers. Tamaki soon closed his eyes and his red blush faded away. Tamaki detached his lips from Haruhi's as he started to kiss her neck.

Haruhi blushed as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on his head. She was enjoying this moment until she had absolutely forgot, her dad was coming home soon.

"Tamaki, my dad will be here soon" Haruhi alerted him as he looked up at her.

"Oh. I guess I should start getting home" Tamaki said as he got up and put his hands in his pockets. Tamaki didn't want to leave and he could see Haruhi felt the same. Tamaki sighed as he looked at the door. "I-I love you, Haruhi" Tamaki said as he kissed her cheek.

Haruhi thought she would never say this but she did. "I love you too, Tamaki" Haruhi said as she hugged him. This feeling made her want to throw him back onto her.

"I'll call my limo driver to come pick me up" Tamaki said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He looked at it for a moment, but snapped as he started dialing the number and talking to his driver.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Haruhi" Tamaki said as he smiled at her. Haruhi looked at him and sighed.

"Goodbye, Tamaki" Haruhi said as she looked up at his pretty violet eyes. Before she knew it, Tamaki closed the door leaving the apartment. Haruhi sighed a second time as she looked at the ground. She would see him tomorrow and she couldn't wait.


	2. Just A Crazy Day

It was the next day as the alarm went off. Haruhi woke up immediately and couldn't wait for the next day. She got out of bed and changed, and did everything she needed to for the day. As she was about to walk out, her dad called her name. "Haruhi, you're not going to eat breakfast?" Her father asked puzzled.

"No thanks dad, I'm not hungry" Haruhi replied happily as she quickly closed the door behind her. Haruhi started off as thoughts swam in her mind. She was walking very fast and could already see Ouran in her view. Haruhi looked around her to see if Tamaki was anywhere close, though he wasn't. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" Haruhi thought in her mind as she walked closer and closer to the school.

Finally, Haruhi reached the school and sighed as she opened the door. She was at shock at what she heard, many girls gossiping and giggling to each other. That's pretty normal, except for the fact they weren't talking about any other person; they were talking about her. Haruhi stood for a moment and listened closely to what they said.

"Did you know that Haruhi likes Tamaki?" one girl whispered. "Renge-chan told me!" another girl whispered. "I never knew something like this could happen!" a girl said as she started giggling.

Haruhi sighed and she knew if she would take one step all the fangirls would notice her. Though she had to get to class and being late was the last thing on her mind.

Haruhi took a step and quickly noticed people look at her. Haruhi looked at each girl and saw they all had moe expressions on their face. Haruhi started to walk faster so she could get to the stairs as soon as possible. Haruhi looked at the ground as she did this, trying to ignore the girls's giggles.

Finally Haruhi reached to the stairs and ran up as quickly as she could. She wanted to escape this nonsense, but when she got to the next floor there were more fangirls.

"Haruhi!" the fangirls screamed as they did their fangirl dancing. Haruhi flew past them as she finally realized, there were more fangirls in her class.

Haruhi sighed as she walked to the class and opened the door. Right before her eyes, the twins stood in front of her asking "You like Tamaki, Eh?"

"Stop it already!" Haruhi yelled at them with her face red. The twins looked at her for a moment as she sat down at her desk, still red as everyone looked at her. Haruhi didn't look at anything else except for straight ahead.

The gossiping went on until the teacher came in, and thank god she was in. Everyone stopped talking and sat in there desks as they paid attention to the teacher. Haruhi tried to pay attention to the teacher but Tamaki was floating in her head most of the class time. That's why the smart girl, of course took notes in class.

----------------------------------------------------------

The class was over quickly. Haruhi was a bit scared to go in the host club, though she would be there early enough for no fangirls. At least that's what she thought.

As Haruhi left class she said sorry to the twins, which of course they forgave her. Haruhi and the twins walked together to the host club quietly. Though for a good thing, the gossiping quieted down. Haruhi sighed with relief.

As they reached the host club, Haruhi opened the door and was shocked. Before her stood many fangirls, and what seemed to be hearts of moe floated all around them. Not only that, but they looked as if they had a plan they were about to play.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" The fangirls screamed as they ran over to Haruhi. They picked her up and placed her next to Tamaki. Haruhi didn't know what they were doing but obviously they were up to something.

"Renge-chan!" the fangirls yelled to call Renge. The floor started to shake as Renge came up from the floor. She had a Santa hat on, since Christmas was almost here.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and they both blushed as they turned opposite directions.

"This is the perfect moment! Go now!" Renge ordered the other fangirls.

"Yes, Renge-chan!" the fangirls said as they quickly brought a ladder. One girl climbed up on the ladder and seemed to have something in her hand. Whatever she did have in her hand she held it above Haruhi's and Tamaki's head.

"Oh look, a mistletoe!" the fangirls pointed as if they didn't do anything.

Haruhi and Tamaki looked up and turned red. They put their hands over their lips and looked at each other. Of course they kissed before, but doing in front of these fangirls was a challenge.

The fangirls started to go crazy. They started dancing and screaming. "KISS! KISS!" the fangirls yelled at them.

"What if I don't want to kiss him?" Haruhi asked looking red then ever.

"Then you'll have bad luck!" the fangirls said as they made an evil laugh.

Haruhi sighed as she looked back at Tamaki. She stood on her toes and Tamaki lowered down a bit to kiss. They both closed their eyes and ignored everything around them, as if they were in their own world.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA" the fangirls screamed. The noise could be heard miles away probably.

"How beautiful!" one fangirl yelled out. "I want more!" another fangirl said. Fangirls danced around giggling and talking. Some of them were taking notes in their own "Moe" journal.

As Haruhi separated her lips from Tamaki she smiled. So, this was her new life? It wouldn't be too hard adjusting to it.


	3. Telling The Future

The day seemed cold as mist traveled into the creaks of her window. There was no school today, for it was Saturday. Haruhi opened her eyes to see what time it was; 9:00 AM. Haruhi jumped out of bed hitting her face on the end table. "Ouch" Haruhi softly said as she pulled herself back together.

Haruhi quickly put on some comfortable clothes and shoes and brushed her hair slightly. She brushed her teeth and stared at the mirror for a moment. Thoughts in her head swam around. Haruhi finally snapped out of it as she took a breath and smiled.

Haruhi walked out of her bathroom then bedroom leading to the living room. She looked around and walked towards the exit. She had to shop for groceries to make dinner.

Haruhi closed the door behind her as she started walking, though something she stepped on stopped her. She looked down to see an envelope. She picked it up and read "To Haruhi" She opened it up seeing that the card was a pretty fabric, something like satin or velvet. Haruhi opened the card and read it.

_Dear Haruhi, I've been wondering for the past weeks. I never had the time to ask you though, until now. I'd like you to go on a date with me. I'll take you to a special place so you won't know until then._

_I'll be picking you up at 12 noon sharp! :D_

_Love Tamaki _

As Haruhi finished reading this she smiled and held the card to her heart. She couldn't wait until that time, which was about three hours from now. Haruhi could do a lot of things with that time.

Haruhi took the card and placed the card in her shirt so she wouldn't have to go back inside. It was uncomfortable but she was only going to buy groceries.

Haruhi left to the small shop and bought everything she needed for dinner. It didn't take her that long since she already knew what she was going to cook. It only took her five minutes to shop, and about the same amount to go home.

Haruhi was already at her apartment opening the door softly so she wouldn't wake her dad. Haruhi put the bags of groceries on the table and unloaded.

When Haruhi was finished she stood there, looking around the room. What was she supposed to do in the time she had? What did she usually do? Study and clean was the answer.

Haruhi wanted time to fly by quickly so she did her chores and work slowly, so that it could take longer.

Time flew by like a bird as the clock already read 11:00 AM, just as Haruhi thought. Haruhi stopped working and got ready, took a bath, putting on a cute outfit, fixing her hair, and everything else she needed to do.

When Haruhi was done getting ready, the clock read 11:50 AM. Haruhi usually doesn't take this long, but she wanted to look really nice for Tamaki.

There was ten minutes before Tamaki would be here. Haruhi decided to spend her time studying. This time she studied faster, so she could get things done more.

--------------------------------

As Haruhi studied, a knock on the door stopped her. Haruhi closed her book immediately and opened the door. There, Tamaki stood smiling. Haruhi smiled too as she was about to close the door and walk out but forgot something.

"Hold on Tamaki!" Haruhi said as she ran back inside. She opened the door to see her dad was already dressed. Haruhi was going to ask him if she was able to go to a "friend's house". She knows she's lying, and it pains her but she has no choice. She would one day, tell her dad her true feelings. She hopes he'd understand once she told him.

"Dad, I'm going to a friend's house" Haruhi said as she waited for his answer.

"What friend?" her dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ha-Hanako" Haruhi said with a weak smile.

"Okay, Haruhi have fun!" her dad said smiling.

"I will" Haruhi said still, with a small smile on her face.

As Haruhi closed the door she ran to Tamaki quickly grabbing his hand. Tamaki smiled as he intertwined his fingers with hers. Tamaki took her to the car and allowed her to get in first. They sat together, still holding hands and were silent most of the car ride.

When they got there Haruhi was amazed what she had seen. A very fancy restaurant called "Abrianna". The name sounded American. "Ah-Bri-An-Na" Haruhi tried to pronounce the name.

"Come on Haruhi, Let's go" Tamaki said as he took her hand making her get off the seat. Tamaki closed the door behind Haruhi as he walked with her to the restaurant.

"They have American food here, including seafood" he said as he winked at her. Haruhi laughed as her mouth watered. She loves seafood and was craving it.

"Ah, we're here" Tamaki said as he opened the door for Haruhi, allowing her to go in first.

Haruhi stared at the restaurant. The floor and walls looked beautiful, there were paintings of cherry blossoms and other flowers, the table and chairs looked rich too. Haruhi looked around to see what else there was. She noticed a waterfall sounding divine with the classic music playing.

"Haruhi, our table is ready" Tamaki softly said to Haruhi.

"Yes, I'm coming" Haruhi said following him.

There were menus already prepared. Haruhi took the menu and looked through it to find seafood. She found it and looked under the title to see what they had. The word "Lobster" caught her attention. She looked to see what the price was. Haruhi's mouth dropped as she still looked at the price. 6,367 yen? Haruhi didn't think she could afford that.

"Ta-Tamaki?" Haruhi asked still looking at the menu.

"I'm paying for everything" Tamaki said as if he read her mind.

"Thanks, Tamaki" Haruhi said smiling.

"No problem, Haruhi" Tamaki said as he smiled back.

A waitress came with a pad of paper and a pen. She looked American but Haruhi was sure she spoke Japanese.

"May I please take your order?" the waitress asked smiling, with an American accent.

"I'll have your "Medium Well" done steak and a side dish of rice please" Tamaki replied looking at the woman.

"Ah, I'll have your lobster" Haruhi said as she still looked at the menu.

"'Anything to drink?" the waitress asked smiling.

"We'll both have sweetened tea" Tamaki answered as he looked straight in Haruhi's eyes. He could tell what she wanted just by looking at her face.

"Okay, your food will be ready in 20 minutes" the waitress said as she pulled her hair back and smiled. The waitress walked off with her notepad.

"You haven't given daddy a kiss yet, Haruhi!" Tamaki said to her as he laughed at what he just said.

Haruhi laughed too as she grabbed his hand and kissed him from across the table.

They both smiled for a moment, still looking at each other until something hit Haruhi.

A terrible image appeared in her mind. The image seemed bloody and it had her in it. Though it wasn't just her, it was a familiar looking, young man's face.

Haruhi froze as she figured out who the other person was in the image. Then the atmosphere started to feel different. Something burned in Haruhi chest and the room started to spin. Next the room was pitch dark, and Haruhi heard Tamaki's voice.

She fell down to the floor and closed her eyes as her whole body seemed to be in pain. Tamaki immediately grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"Haruhi? Haruhi, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked seriously. Though there was no answer. Tamaki started to feel panicky at this. "Haruhi!?" Tamaki asked.


	4. Don't You Go

**Authors Note: This chapter is a "to be continued" from the last chapter. If you're sensitive, prepare tissues please. That's all I'm going to say! Oh, and yeah enjoy this chapter x**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi finally opened her eyes and looked around. What had just happened? She never had any medical problems before. Who knows what happened? Though, Haruhi didn't feel so good after that.

"Ha-Haruhi, are you alright?" Tamaki asked as he put his hand through her hair.

"I think so" Haruhi answered as she rubbed her eyes.

Tamaki sat her back down on her seat and then sat on his seat. Tamaki seemed concerned as he watched Haruhi's every move. He made sure that something like that wouldn't happen again.

The waiting for the food was silent. There was no talking between them for those twenty minutes. Just looks, though every look has a meaning. That's how sometimes, Tamaki and Haruhi talked to each other.

A waitress came with two plates under a bigger one and the bill. Tamaki and Haruhi looked at her as she gave them their food. Haruhi couldn't wait to take a bite out of her food.

"Let's eat!" Tamaki said smiling as Haruhi smiled too.

Haruhi had to fix her lobster of course, and after she did she took a bite. A tingling went down her spine as she took a bite. The food was delicious.

"The lobster is great!" Haruhi exclaimed as she took another bite.

Tamaki smiled as he took a bite out of his steak.

Haruhi was already half done with her lobster as she twirled the fork in her mouth. She looked at Tamaki who was almost done. Haruhi looked at everything for a moment and started eating again.

It didn't take too long for Haruhi to finish her lobster. The size wasn't too large or too small. It was fit for Haruhi's size.

Haruhi wiped her mouth with a napkin and took a sip of her tea. She could see Tamaki was already waiting smiling at her. Haruhi smiled too as she softly put the glass cup back on the table.

Tamaki looked at the bill, which was a total of 13,891 yen. Not bad at all.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go" Tamaki said as he grabbed Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi followed him to the counter, where they paid for the food. After that they walked outside and stood there for a second.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki started to get his cell phone when Haruhi grabbed his hand making him close his cell phone.

"Can we walk?" Haruhi asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Sure" Tamaki answered as he smiled and grabbed Haruhi's hand.

They started to walk until Haruhi remembered something terrible. The image that she saw was located next to the "Sekushi Bar" and that's where they were headed next.

Haruhi stopped in her tracks but Tamaki kept going.

"Come on, Haruhi" Tamaki said as he started walking again.

That was when this poor, drunk looking man came from behind the wall with a gun pointed at the couple.

"How dare you come to my home, you bastards!" the drunken man yelled with anger and hatred in his eyes.

"W-We're very sorry, sir" Haruhi said sounding nervous as she grabbed Tamaki's hand and started to run.

The guy shot his gun, missing both the man and woman on purpose.

Too afraid to move Haruhi started to tear up about her thoughts. Was the image she had just seen true? She hoped not.

"You're not moving until both of you are dead!" the man yelled looking more evil then ever.

Tamaki pushed Haruhi behind him as he seemed a bit worried for Haruhi. "You're not going to hurt her" Tamaki said with his fist in his air. He would risk his life anytime to save Haruhi.

"Hm? That dyke's your girlfriend?" the drunken man asked evilly and looking straight into Tamaki's eyes. At this Tamaki was mad and ran straight to the man and punched him, making him fall down.

"What's your problem, asshole?" the man questioned Tamaki. The man got his gun and shot Tamaki in the arm.

Tamaki didn't fall to the ground but his knees were bent, as if he wanted to. Tamaki looked at the man in absolute hatred as he held his arm.

Haruhi watched in terror as she dropped to her knees as tears started to fall from her eyes. She clasped her hands on her face so she could hide her sad face.

"Get the hell away from us!" Tamaki shouted as he ran and kicked the man in his face, making his nose and mouth bleed.

"You're getting it now!" the drunken man yelled as he shot his gun and it hit Tamaki again. This time it was more serious. The bullet hit below Tamaki's chest, but above his stomach. This made Tamaki fall down directly to the floor.

"You stupid bastards!" the man shouted as his ran back behind the wall, back to where he came from

"Tamaki!" Haruhi yelped as she ran towards him. She rested his head on her shoulder, even though his weight was hurting her. His blood was getting onto but it didn't matter at the time.

"Haruhi..." He softly called out her name.

"D-Don't go Tamaki" Haruhi said as she started to sob.

"Don't cry Haruhi" Tamaki said as he put his hand on her cheek.

People started coming to see what was going on, some started to cry and some just stared.

"You said we would get married!" Haruhi said as she started to choke on her sobs.

"I'm sorry Haruhi" Tamaki said as his eyes closed half way.

"S-Stay with me" Haruhi said as she started to sob even more.

"I love you Haruhi" Tamaki said as he closed his eyes completely.

"No!" Haruhi said as she started to sob harder. She kissed Tamaki and closed her eyes. She could already hear an ambulance and police cars coming up the street.

When the ambulance came, they picked up Tamaki placing him on a hospital bed. Though Haruhi's heart lit up when they didn't pull the blankets over his head. There was still a chance, and there was a hospital not too far away.


	5. Glad You're Back

**Author's Note: You made it to the last chapter! I'm so proud xD! Once you're done reading this chapter give me your final review and what you thought about the story. Thanks!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of medicine filled the room. The room was silent except for the noises outside the room. The wind blew the trees's leaves, making a sound against the window.

Tamaki opened his eyes to see where he was. He certainly wasn't in his room. It looked like he was in a hospital room. Tamaki placed his hands over his eyes. He felt like a rock had just hit him on the head. Tamaki turned around on the bed to happen to see a clock. The clock read 6:00 PM.

A nurse came in noticing the man was awake. She closed the door behind her and walked in. The nurse walked closer to Tamaki and looked at him with an emotionless expression.

"You have a visitor, sir. I'll bring her in here" the nurse said as she walked out of the door.

Tamaki had the feeling it was Haruhi. He also had the feeling that she was going to be mad at him. Tamaki sighed as he closed his eyes half way as he heard the door open.

Haruhi walked in and closed the door. She ran towards him, tripping a little. She looked down at him as her eyes started to water and slowly became tears.

"Ta-Tamaki" Haruhi said as she dug her head into his shoulder.

"Haruhi, it's okay" Tamaki comforted her as he rubbed her head.

"No it isn't! You were almost killed!" Haruhi yelled as she started to sob.

"All that matters is that you're okay" Tamaki whispered as he brushed the tears off her face.

"Never leave me again" Haruhi said as she got up and turned around.

Tamaki grabbed her arm and turned her around. He looked straight into her brown eyes; those eyes would break a man's heart. Her eyes were like two precious stars that were always shining.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi" Tamaki softly said as he grabbed her chin and kissed her. As he let go of her lips he smiled.

"I'll never leave you again" Tamaki said as he hugged her gently.

Haruhi smiled too as familiar voices stopped her trail of thought.

"Everyone is here" Haruhi said as she turned to the door.

The door opened as the whole host club came in. Everyone looked worried. Though their worried faces faded away as they saw Haruhi's smile.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! Are you alright?" Honey asked as he ran over to Tamaki.

"Yeah" Tamaki answered as he smiled at Honey.

"Here, have a cookie" Honey said as he gave Tamaki a cookie.

"Thanks, Honey-sempai" Tamaki said as he looked over to the twins.

"How's it going, Tono?" the twins asked as they looked straight ahead.

"I'm doing great" Tamaki said as he smiled at Haruhi.

Haruhi was turned around but looked back at him and smiled.

"My father will be picking me up soon. So I'm going to change" Tamaki said as he stood up from the bed.

"Ah, see you Tono" the twins said as they walked out of the door.

"Bye Bye, Tama-chan!" Honey said as he walked out with the rest of the host club. Only Haruhi stayed in the room.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he turned pink.

"I-I'm sorry" Haruhi said as she turned red. She turned around opening the door, running out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, as Tamaki changed Haruhi waited for him on the bench. Haruhi put her fingertips together as she thought about the incident. Haruhi sighed as she saw the host club leave.

The noise of a door opening stopped Haruhi's thoughts. She turned around to see Tamaki on his cell phone. He hung up and looked down to smile at Haruhi.

"My dad's here" Tamaki said as he grabbed Haruhi's hand and helped her get off the bench.

"Hm?" Haruhi asked as she looked at Tamaki confused.

"I'll take you home, Haruhi" Tamaki replied as he started walking.

"Thank you, Tamaki" Haruhi said as she leaned closer to him.

Tamaki smiled as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

It didn't take them to long to find the exit. Tamaki opened the door allowing Haruhi to go out first. Tamaki closed the door behind him as he grabbed Haruhi's hand again.

He walked to the car, opening the door. Haruhi got in as Tamaki followed her.

As the car started leaving, Haruhi fell asleep. Her head fell on Tamaki's shoulder.

Tamaki smiled as he too, closed his eyes. Today was a dramatic day, but tomorrow was going to be better. At least a 90 chance it would be better.

As the car stopped it awoke Tamaki from his sleep. He looked out the window to see Haruhi's apartment.

"Haruhi" Tamaki said as he shook Haruhi's shoulders gently.

Haruhi opened her eyes looking at Tamaki then looking at the window.

"Bye, Tamaki" Haruhi said as she gave Tamaki a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you" Tamaki said as he smiled.

"I love you too" Haruhi said as she got out and smiled. She closed the door and waved goodbye. Tamaki waved back as he smiled weakly, wishing that she could stay with him longer.

As the car started moving Haruhi watched it until it was out of her sight. Haruhi turned around and stared at the apartment for a moment.

"I love you, Tamaki" Haruhi said softly to herself as she walked to her apartment room.


End file.
